


For a while

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Andy confronts maya and jack in the midst of her finding out about the two of them being together





	For a while

“I could kill you right now!”Andy yelled over at her friend 

She couldn't believe that Maya and Jack had been together this whole time and right behind her back 

“Care to explain yourselves”Andy huffed out angrily shooting daggers at the two of them 

“We’ve been seeing each other for a while now”Jack says holding his girlfriend close to him 

Andy sent deadly glares to both her former best friend yes former because she can’t trust her now nor could she even trust her ex boyfriend 

Maya stared down nervously at the ground not wanting to meet her friends angry eyes this whole situation was already uncomfortable enough for her 

“I don't just like him Andy I may sort of actually love this man”Maya blurted out 

”Wait you love me?”Jack gave her a surprised look

Jack had been having strong feelings for her ever since they've been hooking up with each other 

It’s just that he never actually thought she could feel the same way that he felt about her 

“Yeah I do”Maya looked up into his eyes 

“Get a room you two”Andy groans out she did not need to see this brewing lovefest before her own eyes

“I can’t even look at either of you I’m so mad”Andy yelled at the two lovebirds


End file.
